Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to inventory management. In particular, examples of the present invention relate to a system to increase bandwidth for managing inventory in a store and to interact with other store systems such as the order management systems. Such a system improves the performance in filling customer orders.
Background
Many stores are providing increased venues for making sales to customers. Some stores now provide physical retail locations, online shopping and sales, and even online marketplaces where third party goods are sold to customers. While there are many benefits to implementing these additional venues for sales, these additional sales outlets create corresponding increases in the demands on store computer systems. Properly executed, internet technologies can provide additional venues for communicating with customers and can increase sales and revenue for a store.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.